


Wisdom Teeth

by Kalloway



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: But does she come for adult teeth?
Relationships: Pippa/Tooth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Wisdom Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> August 3, 2014.

"Whoa, you look like you got into a fight with Cupcake and lost," Jamie commented as Pippa made her way slowly down the stairs to where he was waiting.

"Very funny," Pippa mumbled. At least she was fairly sure Jamie would be able to understand her, which was an improvement from the day before when her mother couldn't even make out the simplest of her complaints.

"Just sucks that you had to have that done over vacation," Jamie continued. "Maybe your mom can put Christmas dinner in the blender for you?"

Pippa glared as best she could for having swollen and bruised chipmunk cheeks. It wasn't funny. Especially since her mother had in fact jokingly suggested that very solution. Thankfully, Pippa was fairly sure she'd be having pudding and soup for every meal for the next week. At least she got the pudding first by sheer force of looking really pathetic.

"Sorry--" Jamie said. He almost looked it, too.

"Is Jack around? I think I want him to put his hands on my face," Pippa asked. She half-stumbled down the last few steps and then around to flop on the sofa. "Just you wait til you have to have your wisdom teeth out."

Jamie shook his head. "Dentist said I might not need to. Apparently I have a big mouth."

Pippa really wished it didn't hurt so much to laugh.

"Also, Jack is off in... Russia, I think, or I'm sure he'd be happy to help you out."

"I didn't even get to keep my teeth," Pippa added. "Mom gave me five bucks when I complained, but that's not the point. I wanted to maybe see Tooth."

"You could leave her a note. One of her fairies would give it to her," Jamie said. He grinned and Pippa sunk a bit deeper onto the sofa. Yeah, she still had a bit of a lingering crush on the tooth fairy. That wasn't anything she could really tell anyone, well, other than Jamie. He understood.

"Best do it tonight," Jamie continued. "It's supposed to snow a lot tomorrow and..."

"Snow days aren't any fun when it's already winter break. And I don't feel good enough to do anything but watch old movies."

"Pippa--"

"I don't even know what I'd say, aside from 'Sorry, I don't even have teeth that I don't know if you'd take anyway because they're adult teeth'."

"I'm fairly sure teeth are teeth. I could ask?"

"I'll write the note." Pippa paused and squinted over at Jamie. "After a nap which I am going to take after that exhausting journey down the stairs. But help yourself to the pudding in the fridge?"

She closed her eyes and sure enough, she was out before she knew it.

It was nearly dark when she woke up, though she wasn't entirely surprised. The day before had involved one trip to the dentist and then a sporadic sequence of naps that totaled at least twenty hours. Being up long enough to even consider talking to Jamie was a true accomplishment.

A piece of paper and pen were on the coffee table beside the sofa, and she'd been covered up with the blanket that had been hiding the holes on the chair Jamie had been sitting on.

Pippa hoped he'd at least grabbed some pudding.

That gave her an idea and she quickly started writing.

Which was how, nearly forty-eight hours after having her wisdom teeth removed on the first day of winter break, Pippa found herself sharing chocolate pudding with the tooth fairy at the kitchen table at midnight.

It would remain the best date of her life.


End file.
